From U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,912 (Dade) it is known that a ship's engine can operate an electrical Generator which in turn operates an electric motor for operating a propeller.
From the periodical MER, August 1994, there is known a monitoring and warning system (Vosper Vicam) for a ship's main engine, electrical generators, devices for distribution of the electrical power, together with fuel, air conditioning, pumping, water and fire extinguishing systems.
From NO 170 722 (Johnsen) methods and devices are known for monitoring the optimum operation of variable pitch propellers for use, e.g., together with automatic navigation systems when sailing along given sailing routes. Load cells in the propeller shaft supply impulses to a computer which controls the motor's output and the propeller pitch.
From SU 856 894 it is known that the pitch of a variable pitch ship's propeller can be controlled as a function of disturbances in the ship's movements and that several main engines can be controlled simultaneously. The disturbances can be ongoing or estimated in advance. Ongoing disturbances are obtained from transductors which emit impulses concerning the ship's vertical speed and the first derivative of the ship's trim.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,809 (Pellegrino) it is known that a ship's speed and course can be influenced by means of engines and propellers respectively.
It is further known in the prior art that a ship can be moved along and rotated about relevant major axes by means of a number of water jet units which are individually controlled.